


wonderful

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Technology, Telepathy, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: A soft smile crossed his face as the fire flickered, and the two of them spent the next hour relaxing in front of the fire reading and knitting, a wonderful close to another wonderful day.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 29 - Hobbies**

Charles wheeled himself into his bedroom, the door opening for him as he got close. He sent a wave of thanks to the awareness in the back of his mind that was his link with Erik, hearing the shower running in their bathroom and making his way to their bedroom so he could change his button-down into a much more comfortable hoodie. He went straight to Erik's wardrobe and rifled around for a sweater that was soft enough for what he wanted after a long day of teaching.

It was quick work to change his shirts, and he sighed happily as he pulled the sweater down over his head and the familiar, comforting scent of their fabric softener mixed with the spicier tone of Erik's cologne washed over him and filled his senses. Crossing his room, Charles grabbed his e-reader from his end table as he tossed his clothes into the bin, placing the nifty little device on his lap as he moved to the living area of their bedroom.

There wasn't a fire going quite yet, which meant Erik must have only just gotten in before him, so Charles cast his mind out as he transferred himself onto the corner of the couch. He moved through Erik’s mind to feel for his metal-sense, moving deeply through his consciousness and then lifting a lighter from the fireplace’s stone step and using the metal tools with considerable finesse to get a fire running. He could feel Erik's mind pressing back against his own, a warm embrace that Charles readily sunk into as he got the fire burning and then pulled up a book on his device.

It was truly a fascinating little machine. Charles was able to store a limitless amount of books in a device that was smaller than an average paperback. Truly extraordinary and a true modern miracle that Charles loved, he selected the book he wanted to read and it opened to the exact page that he'd ended on last time. Charles made a little noise of delight when it did so, getting himself comfortably set up in the corner of their big couch and losing himself in the book's world.

He only came back to himself when the couch dipped beside him. Charles made a noise of displeasure when a blanket covered his screen and hid the glorious words he'd gotten lost in, but relented when Erik chuckled at him kindly and explained, “I'm just covering our legs, Liebling,” bussing a kiss to his temple before raising his arm and allowing Charles to cuddle up to his side.

Making a happy noise, Charles brushed their minds together softly, mimicking their embrace as their thoughts twined together after a long day. Charles felt a smile pull at his lips as he settled into the crook of Erik's shoulder. He patted his husband's soft belly as he got his e-reader out from under his blankets as a tightly-woven metal basket floated from their bedroom onto the coffee table.

Metal sewing needles rose into the air in front of them and began knitting together what was surely going to be a large, warm blanket. Charles let his head rest in the curve of Erik's shoulder as he rubbed circles into his belly, his tablet hovering in the air at the perfect height and angle for Charles to comfortably read. A soft smile crossed his face as the fire flickered, and the two of them spent the next hour relaxing in front of the fire reading and knitting, a wonderful close to another wonderful day.


End file.
